This invention relates to an electromagnetic interference (EMI) noise suppression filter, and more particularly to a capacitor structure for use as such a filter.
Traditional Output Filter (EMI) Capacitors were configured in long rectangular housings with the input and output electrical interfaces on opposite ends. A straight feedthrough bus prevented cross wiring thereby minimizing internal leakage. The housing was comprised of a welded copper-nickel construction with captive mounting hardware and bolted electrical connections.
Electrical power in aircraft at 115 volts, 400 hertz, three phase may be supplied by a variable speed constant frequency (VSCF) converter, which comprises an electronic unit fed by a rotating machine mechanically coupled to the aircraft engines. The EMI filter capacitors are used between the converter and electric equipment on the aircraft.